versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
"Talk is cheap. The answer lies in the heart of battle." Ryu 'is the mascot and protagonist of the Street Fighter franchise. He is a wandering martial artist in search of strong opponents. Background The wandering warrior known as Ryu began his life as an orphan that was later adopted by an old martial arts master named Gouken. Alongside a young rich student named Ken Masters, he was taught by Gouken in the arts of Ansatsuken, the Assassination Fist. Though this technique was built for murder, Ryu and Ken were taught in an altered, non-lethal version of the martial art. Eventually, Ryu and Ken left their dojos. Ryu journeyed out into the world on his lifelong quest to find strong opponents, becoming the wandering warrior he is today Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Town Level '''(Superior to Chun-Li, who vaporized a large section of a forest. Capable of seriously harming M. Bison, who tanked Chun-Li's Kikosho.) | Mountain Level' (Comparable to a casual Akuma, who vaporized the foundation of an island with a single chop) | '''Mountain Level' (Notably stronger than the Satsui no Hado) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can keep up with M. Bison, who intercepted a laser that could reach a satellite in seconds.) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Durability: Large Town Level (Can trade blows with Chun-Li and M. Bison) | Mountain Level (Can take hits from Akuma) | Mountain Level (Superior to the Satsui no Hado) Hax: Soul Manipulation (The Raging Demon can destroy the souls of sinners), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Through the Power of Nothingness) Intelligence: High (Has knowledge of several different fighting styles, making him an extremely flexible and rounded opponent) Stamina: High (Continues to fight even after being injured substantially) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Satsui no Hado: 'The Surge of Murderous Intent. It is a dark force building within Ryu that longs for murder and destruction. Ryu manages to keep it in check most of the time, but if the Satsui no Hado ever takes over him, than he will become stuck as a phsyical manifestation of the murderous intent: Evil Ryu. In this form, his power will get drastically increased, in exchange for his humanity. **'Ryusokyaku: A kick that starts risen into the air and then slams back down into the ground. **'Ryukosai:' Evil Ryu performs the Ryusokyaku 3 times before finally stomping his foot back into the ground, launching its enemy back. **'Rakuyo Hadouken:' A Hadouken that follows a straight path but then goes straight downwards rapidly. **'Messatsu Gou Hadou:' A stronger, purple version of the Shinku Hadoken. **'Messatsu-Goshoryu:' Evil Ryu opens up with 3 Shoryuken's. If all 3 connect, the 3rd will conclude in an array of purple hits before Ryu appears in the sky and charges a ball of dark ki in his hand, which he forces into his opponent's head and blasts onto their head in the ground. **'Ashura Senku:' Evil Ryu lifts his knee and levitates either forward or backward, almost like a form of teleporting. **'Raging Demon:' Also known as the Shun Goku Satsu, or "Instant Prison Murder". This deadly move, a staple of any Satsui No Hado user, is a fatal technique in which the user hovers forward, similar to the Ashura Senku, and if contact is made with their target, then they will be embedded in darkness as a barrage of attacks are thrown before finally, the darkness disappears to show the user standing over their foe, who's soul has been completely destroyed. *'The Power of Nothingness: '''Ryu enters this form when he manages to clear out all evil feelings and emotions. His world conscience and overall power drastically increases, and he gains the ability to remove his soul from his body, protecting it from moves like the Raging Demon. Techniques * '''Hadouken: '''A small burst of ki emitted and launched from his palms. * '''Shakunetsu Hadouken: '''A Hadouken with a fiery power. * '''Shinku Hadouken: '''A larger, charged up Hadouken with even more destructive power. * '''Metsu Hadouken: '''The most powerful variant of the Hadouken. * '''Shoryuken: '''A rising uppercut. * '''Shin Shoryuken: '''A powerful multi-stage attack. It begins with a punch to the upper body, then an uppercut to the chin, and finally a strong upward Shoryuken. * '''Metsu Shoryuken: '''A much more lethal and powerful version of the Shin Shoryuken. * '''Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: '''A spinning hurricane kick. * '''Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: '''A Tatsumaki Senpyukaku that stays in place, but hits many more times and sucks in nearby foes. * '''Mind's Eye/Parry: '''Ryu gets into a defensive pose as an attack comes his way. Timed right, he will block the attack, leaving a brief window for a counter attack. * '''Denji Renki: '''Ryu's V-Trigger ability. When activated, all attacks have an electrifying effect. His Hadouken gains power as well as a stun effect. The attack is also chargeable. As it is charged to the maximum, it is able to break through guards. The Shoryuken also is more powerful and stuns. Key '''Base | Evil Ryu | Power of Nothingness' Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted a gigantic boulder roughly the size of a small house that Oro was standing on top of (who weighs 71 kg) * Hadouken can shatter stone * Destroyed part of a skyscraper * Punched Ken through a door that was made of wood * Made Rufus (408 lbs) fly hundreds of feet away with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * With a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, took out a group of thugs * One punch created a crater * As Evil Ryu, matched Akuma's Raging Demon Speed/Reactions * Dodges attacks from Sagat and Ken * Blocked an onslaught of attacks from Rufus at the same time * Reacts quickly to being ambushed * Dodges bullets with ease * Reacted to Akuma's Gou Hadouken Durability/Endurance * Survived after being impaled * Has taken beatings from Oro and Cody (the latter of whom being strong enough to push around Abigail, who is 584 pounds) * Likely more durable than Birdie and Balrog, who managed to survive the 186 kiloton explosion of Bison's base * Tanked Dhalsim's Yoga Fire, Blanka's Rolling Tackle, and Zangief's Spinning Piledriver * Got up after being hit with Balrog's Gigaton Punch, which can dent vans * Had his face smashed in by Akuma * Can take hits from Balrog, who took out an elephant in a single punch * Was bitten by Blanka in the shoulder * Tanked being smashed into a pagoda by Urien * Survived an explosion that could level a building Skill/Intelligence * Defeated the Satsui No Hado * Defeated Fei Long, Adon, Charlie Nash, Rashid, Sagat, and Sakura under the Satsui No Hado * Won against Twelve, who can copy the abilities of other fighters * Had a draw against Gen. * Defeated a super soldier that was genetically enhanced, Seth * Won against a warrior that not even Birdie, Ken, or Chun-Li could beat * Won against Necalli, a soul-devouring Aztec warrior * Has fought on par with Akuma Powerscaling * Ken (Fights on par with frequently, defeated a character he couldn't) * Chun-Li (Defeated a character she couldn't) * Birdie (Defeated a character he couldn't) * Sagat (Has beaten) * Fei Long (Has beaten) * Charlie Nash (Has beaten) * Adon (Has beaten) * Rashid (Has beaten) * Twelve (Has beaten) * Necalli (Has beaten) * Seth (Has beaten) * Sakura (Is widely shown to be her superior, and has beaten her under the Satsui No Hado) * M. Bison (Scaling varies depending on his different bodies, as weaker bodies have been defeated by base Ryu, Evil Ryu, etc. However, all bodies of Bison should be properly scaleable to Ryu with the Power of Nothingness at least. Weaknesses * Both the Power of Nothingness and Satsui No Hado have seldom been seen used by Ryu in canon * Power of Nothingness has a time limit * Raging Demon is not a surefire way to win. It can be survived by people who are sinless, if the victim let out all of their frustration and rage out before the attack comes into contact, or those who do not have a soul to destroy. It can also be dodged. * Can lose his calm nature at times. * Absolutely will not kill unless the Satsui No Hado takes over him, and belives in showing mercy towards opponents. * Evil Ryu suffers from extreme arrogance. Sources * VS Battles Wiki * Imagine - NarutoForums * Character Profile Wiki * BraveKingShishio Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * None Notable Losses: * None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Large Town Level Category:Mountain Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Super Smash Bros.